WA2000
The Walther WA2000 is a bullpup, semi-automatic sniper rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty Online. It is cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign & Spec Ops The WA2000 can be found during "Loose Ends" used by Ghillie snipers, or in the weapons cache in the basement of the Estate in "Estate Takedown" with a Thermal Scope equipped. It can also be found on Shadow Company soldiers in "The Enemy of My Enemy." It is displayed in the "Museum" level as well. It is also used by enemy snipers, using normal scopes, wearing ghillie suits in "Hidden". Multiplayer The WA2000 is unlocked at level 36 in multiplayer. It is very similar to the Dragunov from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, as it does exactly the same damage and does not receive any benefits from Stopping Power if unsilenced, due to its damage multipliers. Exceptions to this are shooting at enemies who have already taken damage, enemies using Painkiller, or when firing through thin cover. When used with either both a Silencer and Stopping Power or without a Silencer or Stopping Power in Core game modes, the WA2000 can kill in one hit from the upper torso and up. Its low recoil makes it a popular choice in both of these categories. Compared to the M21 EBR, the WA2000 has better multipliers, allowing it to kill with one hit to the upper torso with or without stopping power. However, the M21 EBR has a larger magazine, less effective damage through multipliers, lower recoil and a faster reload. Some users prefer the WA2000 to the M21 EBR because of the reduced possibility of wasting ammo because of its more reliable multipliers, thus in turn revealing the sniper's position. The WA2000 has extremely slow switch times; 1.25 second raise time, tied with the RPD, MG4 and M240 and second only to the Javelin (1.4 seconds), and a 1.25 second drop time, tied with and second to none. The WA2000's greatest advantage is its flexibility in use; because one does not need Stopping Power if unsilenced, many types of classes can be utilized for different maps and scenarios; for example, a counter-sniper class can be made using Cold Blooded, or a rushing designated marksman kit can be utilized through the use of Lightweight. This weapon is similar to the Barrett .50cal, with the only major differences being that the WA2000 has lower recoil, and can not kill with one shot to the lower torso with Stopping Power. The Barrett and the WA2000 both have the same maximum damage per second, although Barrett can kill in one shot to the lower torso with Stopping Power, and has faster switch times. However, if the player is a good marksman and can consistently hit the upper torso, neck or head, they may prefer the WA2000 over the Barrett. Since the WA2000 has a very poor reload speed, Sleight of Hand benefits it greatly. Sleight of Hand Pro also grants faster ADS time, which is very useful with sniper rifles. It would also be advised to not put a silencer on the WA2000 without Stopping Power, as it greatly weakens the gun, always requiring at least two shots to kill an enemy. The use of FMJ on this Sniper Rifle is questionable, as the majority of the time, the thin cover will be protecting the lower half of an enemy, which even with Stopping Power, would require two shots to kill the target. With the effect of a Silencer and Stopping Power on this weapon allowing it function exactly the same to no Stopping Power and no Silencer, this Sniper Rifle is arguably the ideal stealth sniper rifle for Core Modes. With a Silencer, it will prevent the player from showing up on radar, allowing multiple targets to be dispatched without detection. Without a Silencer, Cold-Blooded can be used, allowing the player to hide from enemy UAV and Thermal Scopes, making detection more difficult when moving. The Extended Magazines on the WA2000 give the player an ease of not having to reload as much, since the WA2000 will get two-shot kills frequently, allowing only two to four kills per magazine. Weapon Attachments *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal scope *FMJ *Extended Magazines Gallery WA2000 MW2.png|The WA2000. Note the Mr. Yuk sticker on the scope cover. Default sniper scope reticle.png|Scope reticule. WA2000 Reload MW2.png|Reloading the WA2000, notice the fire selector on "safe". WA2000 3rd person MW2.PNG|The WA2000 in third person. Mr-Yuk-Sticker.jpg|The Mr. Yuk sticker found on the scope cover. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The WA2000's only appearance is in "Victor Charlie", after detonating the C4. The Commando and WA2000 then replace the player's previous weapons, and both weapons are lost after entering the rat hole. The WA2000 is very powerful, and seems to kill in one shot anywhere to the body. However, on the Wii version, the player is equipped with a Commando and a M1911; the reason for this is unknown. Multiplayer The WA2000 is a sniper rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is unlocked at level 10. The WA2000 has the lowest recoil of all sniper rifles in Call of Duty: Black Ops. ''Like the Dragunov, only shots to the head, neck or chest will kill in one shot. In Hardcore game modes, it will always be a one-hit kill. It has a slightly faster centerspeed than the Dragunov, allowing for quicker, more accurate follow up shots. Notably, the stock scope (and medium variable) zooms to only 3.6x, compared to 4.8x for all other sniper rifles. Also unique amongst sniper rifles in ''Black Ops, the ADS time for the WA2000 equipped with the ACOG Scope is .30 seconds vs. .35 seconds for all other sniper rifles. Combined with the low recoil, the fast ADS time with the ACOG Scope makes the WA2000 viable at medium range. Among the disadvantages of the WA2000 is its small magazine size at 6 as one of the two sniper rifles that cannot kill in one shot to the stomach. (In comparison, the L96A1 and PSG1 have default magazine sizes of 5, but have more reliable hit multipliers.) This, however, can be remedied with Extended Mag. On the other hand, its lower default zoom may be both advantageous and disadvantageous. The WA2000 can be used closer to high traffic areas with slightly more peripheral vision, but its low zoom may prove troublesome when sniping across large maps like Array or Hazard. The Variable Zoom, in this case, would make it a more versatile sniper rifle, as long as the player aims for the chest or above. Also of note is that the WA2000 is arguably the best sniper rifle to suppress. Though it does lose its one-hit kill potential to the chest with a Suppressor equippd, its low recoil allows for quick, accurate follow-up shots. However, the Dragunov, which is also suitable for a Suppressor and deals the same damage when suppressed, has a higher default magazine (though with higher recoil). Ultimately, the choice is up to the player to decide between low recoil or high default magazine capacity when choosing between the WA2000 or Dragunov suppressed, provided that the Warlord Perk is not taken in consideration. Overall, the low recoil and fast centerspeed of the WA2000 result in a relatively easy to manage sniper rifle. Other than the more detailed, lighter wood finish and different scope, the WA2000's model is largely unchanged from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. ''The rifle in first person view takes up significantly less screen area than in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, ''particularly in the center of the screen. Attachments *Extended Mag *ACOG Scope *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Variable Zoom Gallery WA2000 BO.png|The WA2000. WA2000 Scope Uncapping BO.png|Uncapping the WA2000's scope. Default sniper scope reticle.png|Scope reticle in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. WA2000 Reloading BO.png|Reloading the WA2000. WA2000 Cocking BO.png|Cocking the WA2000. WA2000 Stats BO.jpg|The WA2000's stats. WA2000 Render BO.png|Render of the WA2000. WA2000 Variable Zoom BO.png|Variable Zoom. WA2000 pre-release BO.png|WA2000 in the Customization Trailer. Maxim and Sons symbol WA2000 BO.jpg|The Maxim & Sons Armory symbol. Video Video:WA2000 - All Attachments (Call of Duty® Black Ops)WA2000 Overview Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 WA2000 was cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, however, texture and menu icon still can be found in game files. WA2000 cut menu icon MW3.png WA2000 cut scope texture MW3.png Call of Duty Online The WA2000 makes an appearance in Call of Duty Online. In Cyborg Rising, it can be acquired from the Mystery Box. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *When using a Heartbeat Sensor, it will read "WA2000 Heartbeat". *While reloading with a ghillie suit on, the sleeves can be seen through the weapon model. *There is a fingerprint visible on the upper left-hand side of the stock. It is the easiest to see with Urban Camouflage, but can be seen with all camouflages. *When the default scope is attached when picked up, the player will open the lens cap to reveal the " " sticker. *The WA2000 has a bipod folded on top of the gun. This is easiest to see from first person view. *The Barrett .50cal and the WA2000 share the same model for their scopes. *The fire mode selector is always at the safe position. *The M16A4, M4A1, and WA2000 all have the same reload sound. If the weapons are reloaded from empty magazines, the final sound will be different. *Beside the Fire selector, it says .300 Win Mag. *The player will switch from the WA2000 much faster if it is out of ammo. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The WA2000 was developed after the 1972 Olympics Massacre in Munich, Germany to be used as a counter-terrorism sniper rifle. * The pick-up and kill feed icon for the WA2000 is missing the scope. *The WA2000 has six rounds stored on the side of the weapon's stock, which will be gold when gold camouflage is added. They have no functional abilities. *The WA2000 has a tally mark of seven under the scope. *When gold camouflage is equipped, the stock turns synthetic. The same is true for all weapons with wooden parts, such as the AK-47, Dragunov, RPK and FAL (not on the Wii however). *The Ice Camouflage has unique black spots on the WA2000. *The WA2000 has a bipod attached in front of the scope. *The WA2000 is one of the two standard sniper rifles not to appear in Zombies, along with the PSG1. *Under the rear portion of the scope, the words "Maxim & Sons Armory" are visible, along with a symbol consisting of a shield and sword, with the initials "M&S." *When uncapping the scope, the name "Jackson" can be seen. *The Wii version of the weapon has no cap, but the animation still acts like there still is. *The early create-a-class icon lacked a scope. *When picking up a WA2000, the animation is different and slightly slower for one without any attachments equipped, as opposed to one with an attachment. * Only 176 WA2000s were ever produced, and only two were imported to the US. ru:WA2000 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty Online Sniper Rifles